breaking boundaries
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Hinata era una chica cualquiera. Sin embargo, todo esto cambia cuando, por azares del destino, termina descubriendo a los hermanos Namikaze teniendo sexo. ¿Qué cosas pasarán en su vida cuando descubra que se ha convertido en la nueva presa de los mellizos? Así es, Naruto e Ino se han empeñado en enseñarle a Hinata la fase más morbosa y sensual de su propio ser. Trio NaruHinaIno
1. Chapter 1

La mañana era molesta, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y debido a la gran cantidad de tarea que les dejó Kakashi sensei ayer, se durmió bastante tarde. Así que sus ganas de levantarse de su cómoda cama disminuían exponencialmente.

Quería que el sábado llegara pronto para poder dormir un poco más.

Lástima que apenas estaban a martes.

-Hinata, cariño, ya es hora de que te levantes -dijo amorosamente su madre, mientras entraba a la habitación de la chica y se dedicaba a acomodar su uniforme escolar.

Tenía que lucir siempre impecable, Akatsuki era la preparatoria más costosa y exclusiva de toda Asia.

-Voy, mamá - decía mientras lanzaba un largo bostezo y se dedicaba a estirarse en la gran cama.  
Quería evitar por todos los medios que su padre entrara y le empezara a reclamar por no levantarse rápido.

 _ **"Vaya primer pensamiento del día"**_

pensó sarcásticamente, al menos en su mente se atrevía a ser un poco más extrovertida.

Ya bañada y cambiada, y tras una pequeña _crisis de flojera_ y una guerra con su cabello, el cual, a pesar de ser largo y sedoso - _envidiable_ \- como dirían muchas, siempre traía en una coleta perfectamente acomodada.

Nunca se había esmerado demasiado en su aspecto físico, y hoy no iba a empezar.

-No es como si a alguien le fuera a interesar, de todos modos. –

se dijo a sí misma, viéndose por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo sin poder quedar satisfecha con la imagen.

-Buenos días, familia- dijo Hinata, llegando al comedor con el resto de la familia.

-Buenos días, hermana - contestó enérgicamente Hanabi.

Gracias a la universidad y las clases particulares, rara vez podía tener alguna especie de -contacto- con su hermana, así que el desayuno era un momento que apreciaban demasiado.

-Es tarde, Hinata, deberías de esmerarte más en levantarte a tiempo - decía el patriarca Hyugga, sin siquiera dignarse a despegar la vista de su periódico cuando empezaba a lanzar el primer reclamo de la mañana.

 _ **¿A sí?, yo pensé que los dos estaríamos más contentos sin tener que estar respirando el mismo aire.**_

Pensó ofuscada, aunque estaba más que acostumbrada a que nada de lo que hiciera fuera suficiente para su padre, no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso.

Mejor no pensar más en eso, solamente se amargaría - _más_ \- la mañana.

-Así será, padre - contestó educadamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana.

De sobra estaba decir que era Hanabi quien se sentaba al lado de su padre, no ella, la primogénita torpe y poco honorable.

-Recuerden que hoy en la noche tendremos una cena muy importante, así que quiero que se comporten adecuadamente - mirando de soslayo a sus dos hijas, sabía que Hinata se comportaría callada, reservada y educada.

La advertencia iba hacia la menor.

\- ¡Pero padre! - dijo inflando los mofletes - ¡Es imposible no querer irse de ahí, esas cenas son muy aburridas! - cruzándose de brazos.

Ella y Hinata odiaban con todo su ser esas reuniones, les parecían una vil excusa para reunirse con gente hipócrita para fingir que les interesaban las amistades y la caridad social.

Pero como Hanabi sabía que su hermana mayor jamás se atrevería a decir una sola palabra de reclamo, sentía que debía esforzarse por las dos, por eso siempre se la pasaba gritando y enfrentado a su padre.

Sin Hinata, ni siquiera tendría un verdadero motivo para darse a notar.

-Fue una orden -endureciendo la mirada ante la actitud aniñada de su hija - aprende a tu hermana mayor, ella sabe cómo debe mostrarse una dama educada y callada - dando por zanjada la conversación.

Hinata, en vez de sentirse entusiasmada por el comentario de su padre _-como lo hubiera hecho en antaño-_ sólo logró sumirse más en su poca confianza.

A comparación de ella, Hanabi era abierta, inteligente, fuerte y altiva. Nunca se guardaba su opinión y no se dejaba menosprecias por nadie.

Todo lo contrario a ella.

Así sin más, entre el sonido de los cubiertos y las opiniones de su padre sobre las expectativas que tenía de ellas dos, o más concretamente de Hanabi, terminó esa fatídica mañana.

Era hora de partir a la escuela.

.

.

.

Hinata dobló la esquina y siguió derecho por el pasillo, ese semestre, su salón fue el más alejado de todos, así que tenía que medir demasiado bien el tiempo para no llegar tarde a sus clases, no quería ser expulsada del salón por no cumplir con las normas de horarios.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, un ligero empujón logró desestabilizarla un poco, ya que del otro lado, iba saliendo un rubio que no se había fijado que alguien más iba entrando.  
\- ¿Ehh? ¡Lo siento' tebbayo, no te vi! - dijo a modo de disculpa el chico.

Hinata no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y terminar sonrojada ante las palabras de Naruto.

Desde que tenía memoria, estuvo enamorada del chico, su forma de ser y la gran personalidad que tenía, lograron captar la atención de la Hyugga enseguida, sin embargo, nunca se había atrevido a hablarle.

A pesar de haber compartido la secundaria y lo que llevaban de preparatoria, aunado a los años en que tuvieron que asistir a los mismos eventos por parte de sus familias, Hinata dudaba mucho que Naruto supiera siquiera su nombre.

-N-No te p-preocupes, Naruto- kun -contestó sumamente nerviosa.

Naruto estuvo a punto de contestarle algo a esa rara chica, sin embargo, cualquier intento de conversación quedó cortado tras el llamado de alguien que logró captar de inmediato la atención del rubio.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ya casi empiezan las clases y no quiero que te estés quejando de que no te dejaron entrar por llegar tarde del baño – se acercó reclamándole una hermosa rubia a Naruto, el cual sólo se rascaba nerviosamente la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras asentía divertido.

Al parecer Ino aún no notaba la presencia de la otra chica, y si lo hizo, simplemente se dedicó a ignorarla.

-Tranquila Ino, ya estaba por irme, sólo le pedía disculpas a Hinata por casi arrollarla con la puerta' tebbayo - señalando con el pulgar a la única morena presente.

-Ohh, ya veo - dijo dirigiendo su azulada mirada a la chica- disculpa Hinata, Naruto a veces es bastante distraído - usando un tono de voz que, aunque amable, era bastante distante.

Bueno, en realidad Naruto e Ino, si bien no eran groseros ni nada por el estilo, solían ser bastante reservados y algo distantes con los demás.

Siempre estaban juntos, y rara vez se les veía con alguien más.

Hinata estuvo a punto de contestarle que no había ningún problema, pero de nuevo, Naruto le ganó la palabra.

-Bueno, damas, yo me retiro que la naturaleza me llama y no quiero que Iruka me prohíba entrar -recordando con un aura deprimente las anteriores veces que quedó fuera de la clase.

\- ¡Pero apúrate! - regañó por última vez la rubia - ¡Y me traes algo de beber! - pidió anhelante la a sombra que desapareció por el pasillo.

Hinata no estaba muy segura de que hacer, si bien, intentar sacarle conversación a la chica más popular de la escuela, o conservar un poco de su dignidad y dirigirse a su pupitre sin haber sido ignorada por esta.

Aunque no se esperó que Ino fuera quien rompiera el hielo y la sacara de sus cavilaciones.

-Oye, Hinata, deberías de soltarte el cabello, te verías mejor - dijo tras dirigir por unos cuantos segundos su azulina mirada a ella.

antes de poder inventar alguna excusa tonta que explicara el porqué de su falta de confianza hacia su aspecto, la otra simplemente se retiró y se fue directo a su pupitre.

 _ **Eso sí que fue extraño.**_

Pensó confundida.

No era por el comentario en sí, ya bastantes personas se lo habían dicho antes, sino por la extrañeza de que fueran justamente ellos dos quienes le hubieran dirigido la palabra.

Mejor no pensar demasiado las cosas, quizás, lo que ella veía como un gran y extraordinario momento en el que dos de las personas más populares la notaban, para ellos fue algo sin importancia.

Y fue así que el día pasó sin más inconvenientes, dos horas de matemáticas, dos de literatura, una de filosofía y la última hora de educación física. Un día cualquiera, aunque no estaba en sus planes del día olvidar torpemente su libreta de matemáticas en el pupitre que tenía asignado, así que, disculpándose con su chofer por tener que regresar a la escuela, tomó rumbo rápidamente a su salón.

Cuando entró, se alivió de que el salón ya estuviera totalmente vacío, no quería que nadie notará lo torpe que era al olvidar sus cosas, y aliviada de que todo siguiera intacto y la limpieza aun no hubiera llegado, salió tranquilamente.

Bien pudo haber regresado por el mismo largo corredor, pero ese día prefirió tomar un pequeño atajo que encontró uno de esos días en que quería alejarse de todo, así que caminó al lado contrario y dobló por la salida que había en el almacén de limpieza, donde descargaban todos los productos necesarios para el mantenimiento de la escuela.

Esa tarde, hubiera querido jamás haber olvidado su libreta, y por ende, jamás haber tomado ese camino, así, de esa manera, no se hubiera encontrado con una escena que le cambiaría la vida.

Puede que ella no fuera la primera persona que se encontrara a dos alumnos de algún colegio follando apasionadamente sobre unos de las mesas de aquel cuarto, pero estaba totalmente segura de que, jamás, nadie más de la escuela había visto antes a Naruto penetrando salvajemente a Ino.

Penetrando salvajemente...a su hermana.

Si, estaba segura que ninguna otra persona había contemplado a los mellizos Namikaze compartiendo un momento que rebasaba por mucho los límites de lo fraternal, y lo podía comprobar por la mirada sorprendida y asustada que le dirigieron tras escuchar como tropezó con una caja tras intentar huir por donde vino.

Hinata salió apresurada, la habían visto.

 _ **¡Mierda, me vieron!**_

Pensaba alterada, eso que vio estaba mal, era incorrecto, inmoral, iba en contra de todo lo establecido, pero por alguna jodida y extraña razón, eso la había, la había...excitado.

Podía sentirlo claramente por el cosquilleo en su bajo estómago y en la pequeña humedad que sentía en su ropa interior.  
Así que, intentando alejar lo más posible de si esas inmorales sensaciones, subió apresurada al carro, y casi le grita al chofer que se fueran de ahí.

No dijo nada en todo el camino, a pesar de la mirada preocupada que le dirigía el conductor, se quedó callada.  
Estaba demasiado sumida en la visión de los mellizos, en cómo Naruto tomaba fuertemente de la cadera a Ino para hundirse en ella sin piedad, en los gemidos de placer que salían de la fina boca de la rubia, de la perversión que inundaba los dos pares de ojos azules.

De lo asombrosamente tentadora que se le mostraba esa imagen.

-Señorita Hinata, ya llegamos- dijo extrañado Toneri, su chofer.

No era común ver a la chica en ese estado.

 _ **Cosas de adolescentes.**_

Pensó alzándose de hombros.

\- ¿Ehh? ¡Ohh, si, gracias Toneri- San! -dijo avergonzada.

Se convenció a si misma que lo mejor era dejar esas cosas de lado, tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su mente que en sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

Por ejemplo, la cena de caridad que se efectuaría esa misma noche en el gran salón de su casa.

Lástima que el destino era cruel, y que unos de los invitados principales sería la familia Namikaze- Uzumaki.

Y Naruto e Ino no se quedarían de brazos cruzados respecto a Hinata, ella había descubierto su pequeño secreto, y ahora la morena no podría librarse de ellos.

* * *

¡Holiwis!

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias.

Creo que este capítulo es uno de los más cortos que he escrito, casi nunca subo nada que no haya llegado, como mínimo, a las 3,500 palabras. Pero como esto es una introducción a la verdadera historia, sentí que no hacía falta más, eso sí, los demás capítulos serán más largos.

Este es el primer hetero que escribo y termino publicando, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de publicar un trio sobre ellos tres, que no pude soportarlo más XD

Sí, sé que no es nada raro encontrar a este par siendo hermanos, pero es que son tan lindos que no pude evitar imaginarlos juntos :3 Además, quiero poner un punto de vista distinto al de la Hinata de siempre, independientemente de todo lo tímida e insegura que sea, también es un ser humano que se enoja, es sarcástica y siente deseo sexual.

Así que los hermanos tomarán cartas en el asunto y guiarán a Hinata a través de un camino lleno de lujuria y desinhibición.

Además, mostraré también las cosas desde el punto de vista de los rubios.

Comentarios, ideas, correcciones, todo es muy bien recibido y me alienta a seguir con la historia, así que, si me dejas un comentario, me harás muy feliz :3 lol

Besos.

Ann.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ino, ¿qué haremos está noche? - preguntó de repente Naruto, entrando al cuarto de su hermana si siquiera tocar la puerta, bueno, igual eso no era necesario, entre ellos no había ningún secreto.

No tenían absolutamente nada que ocultarse.

-Ir a una estúpida y aburrida cena ¿Lo olvidabas? -contestó a modo de burla.

Claro que sabía a lo que su hermano se refería, pero le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

A veces las reprimendas eran bastante buenas.

\- ¡Deja de jugar, esto es serio' tebbayo! - contestó molesto mientras inflaba los mofletes y descargando su enojo con uno de los inocentes peluches que estaban encima de la cama de su hermana.

No entendía como era que Ino podía estar tan calmada después de lo que sucedió en la tarde.

Se habían escapado de la clase de educación física ¿Por qué? Simple, no tenían ganas de que el maestro Gai los pusiera a sudar como viles cerdos, así que aprovechando que el tipo de cejas gigantes y extraño conjunto deportivo en color verde (la escuela le prohibió seguir usando esa ridícula malla verde, pues se podía prestar para malas interpretaciones) se había distraído gracias a que empezó a darle uno de sus exagerados discursos motivacionales a Lee, otro chico igual de loco que el profesor.

Así que, acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta, decidieron que la mejor manera de pasar la tarde sería fuera del gimnasio, total, ya habían nombrado lista, y la única persona que los vio salir fue Shikamaru, pero como no le interesaba delatarlos, por simple y llana flojera, fingió no haber visto nada.  
Igual, él también tenía planeado irse de la clase, sólo debía decir que se sentía enfermo y pasaría el resto de la tarde durmiendo cómodamente en la enfermería.

Así, en el transcurso de lo que quedaba de la tarde, los juego y las bromas entre los mellizos empezaron a subir de tono, y más que acostumbrados a saciar sus ansias de contacto sexual cada vez que les daba la gana, fueron al almacén de la escuela, siempre se encontraba desolado a esas horas del día, era el escondite perfecto para ellos.

Hasta que la rara chica tímida de su salón los había descubierto.

No supieron definir bien que fue lo que pasó en ese momento por sus mentes, por una parte, estaba el miedo de que los pudiera delatar, de que la heredera de los Hyugga se encargara de esparcir por todas partes su inmoral relación, definitivamente eso sería la ruina de los Namikaze.

Por otra parte, fue esa extraña sensación de placer que les hizo sentir Hinata, no era la primera vez que alguien los veía teniendo relaciones (hubo algunas ocasiones donde tuvieron un tercer participante) pero esta vez fue distinto, quizás era el hecho de que fue accidental y que la chica se hubiera limitado a observar asombrada el espectáculo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, o bien, también podía ser el hecho de era _precisamente ella_ , quien los miraba con esa cara sonrojada.

Los hermanos sabían de sobra que Hinata estaba enamorada a Naruto, puede que el chico fuera bastante distraído en ocasiones y no lo hubiera notado, pero Ino no lo era, y sólo hizo falta ver una sola vez la mirada anhelante que le dirigía esa tipa a su hermano, para darse cuenta que la chica tenía un especial interés en el rubio, cosa que con el paso de los días corroboró.

En realidad, eso les daba igual, no tenían planeado hacerle caso a ninguno de sus pretendientes.

Aunque está situación les logró abrir los ojos a una nueva sensación.

La situación estaba así, en medio de la conmoción tras ser descubiertos, tuvieron un potente y agotador orgasmo.

Exacto, el hecho de que la chica rara y tímida del salón les observará sonrojada mientras lo hacían salvajemente sobre una mesa, logró elevarles la excitación a niveles insospechados.

Pero eso no era una buena noticia, pues aún estaba la incertidumbre del qué hacer,  
esa situación superaba sus limitaciones, _del todo tipo_.

-Cállate y guarda la calma, Naruto - ordenó mientras dejaba sobre el tocador el cepillo que traía en la mano y se dirigía a su hermano- tú lo has dicho, está noche tenemos que hacer algo, ya veremos cómo nos encargamos de esa fisgona en la fiesta - rompiendo la distancia entre ambos para estrechar sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto y comenzar a repartir suaves besos por su cara.

A decir verdad, Ino se encontraba el doble de preocupada y alterada que Naruto, pero uno de los dos tenía que mostrarse más maduro y poder mantener la calma, y casi siempre era ella.

Para algo era la mayor de los dos ¿No?

-H-Hey, cuando hablas así realmente das miedo, no estarás tramando asesinarla o algo por el estilo ¿Verdad? -contestó medio en broma, medio aterrado.

Si hermana enojada podía ser realmente escalofriante.

-No digas tonterías, hermanito - contestó indignada mientras jalaba el cabello que Naruto tenía en la nuca- sólo pienso persuadirla un poco, ya sabes, una tranquila plática entre chicas - sin embargo, el brillo malicioso en sus ojos denotaba de todo, menos calma.

-Dudó mucho que sea una plática _amena_ \- haciendo comillas con sus manos - seguramente piensas intimidarla, pobre chica, empezará a ser el desahogo de tus peleas frustradas contra Sakura - decía burlándose de la rubia, sabía de sobra que su hermana no soportaba a esa tipa.

\- ¡No me menciones a esa zorra frentona! - dándole un doloroso pellizco a su hermano en el brazo - ¡Bien sabes que no la soporto! –

Recordando amargamente a la pelirrosa.

Era de dominio público que esa tipa tenía un enamoramiento que rayaba en la obsesión hacia Sasuke Uchiha, sin embargo, este jamás le había hecho caso, pues él estaba detrás de Ino.

Así que no hizo falta mucho para que la tipa empezara a esparcir rumores y chismes sobre ella, todo con la intención de "desacreditarla" frente a su amor platónico.

Y lo más irónico de la situación, es que el Uchiha terminó saliendo con su prima Karin, después de habérsela presentado en una fiesta donde los hermanos la habían llevado, esto representó un gran alivio para los mellizos, pues así se quitaban una molestia más de encima.

Y Sakura culpaba a Ino de que, por su culpa, había perdido al hombre de sus sueños.

¡Menuda desquiciada!

-Ya, Relájate, hermosa, sólo fue una broma - empezando a acariciar el cabello de su hermana, esa noche había decidido traerlo suelto - te prometo que mañana te vas a llevar una gran sorpresita - decía malicioso, una de las cosas que más amaba Naruto Namikaze, era hacer ingeniosas bromas, así que esa tarde, Sakura habría recibido un supuesto mensaje de texto de su amor, citándola en un parque a media noche.

Y lo más divertido, es que seguro se quedaría horas esperando a un Uchiha que jamás llegaría.

¿Qué? Quien se metiera con su hermana, se metía con él. E Ino no pudo evitar casi morir de risa tras escuchar el relato de su hermano, como quisiera tener cámaras en algún poste del parque para ver la cara de esa tipa, seguramente mañana portaría una gripa de muerte.

-Cielos, Naruto - decía relamiéndose los labios y acercando el rostro del otro al suyo -eso merece una muy buena recompensa - sellando sus labios con los de Naruto.

El rubio recibió gustoso el contacto de su hermana, después de estarse estresando toda la tarde con el asunto de Hinata, la suave y cálida lengua de su hermana se sentía como un bálsamo casi orgásmico.

-E-Espera Ino, la puerta no tiene seguro -decía intranquilo, recordando que no puso es pestillo cuando entró. No podía permitir que les pasar lo mismo dos veces en un mismo día.

-Déjalo así, ¿Acaso no te excita el peligro de ser descubiertos? - riendo divertida ante lo irónico de la situación, claro que no querían ser descubiertos, y hoy, ese era su mayor problema.

-Lo que me excita, es imaginarme la cara de Hyugga si me viera dándote sexo oral - decía seductor, mientras sentaba a su hermana en la cama y subía poco a poco el elegante vestido púrpura que traía puesto - _eso sí_ que sería estimulante ¿No lo crees, amor? - empezando a pasear sus dedos entre las piernas y por encima de las bragas de Ino.

La rubia sólo se dedicaba a suspirar del placer que estaba comenzando a sentir, Naruto sabía perfectamente donde tocar para hacerla sentir en el paraíso.

Y también sabía exactamente que palabras decir.

-Vaya, así que no fui la única que sintió un pinchazo de placer al imaginar a la mojigata esa como nuestra espectadora - decía acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hermano, un tono más fuerte que el de ella - es más, creo que podríamos no sólo persuadirla de no abrir la boca, también podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella, ¿no crees? -disfrutando de la visión de su hermano quitándole la ropa interior con los dientes. De más está decir que el simple aliento cálido de Naruto sobre un lugar tan sensible de su cuerpo logró erizarle cada vello de su blanca piel.

-Específica "divertirnos" - dijo quedamente, mientras rozaba ligeramente su nariz sobre la intimidad de Ino, sin embargo, la paciencia no era su fuerte, y arto de esperar se decidió a pasar superficialmente su lengua por sobre los cálidos y húmedos labios de la rubia.  
Arriba, abajo, recorría con su músculo bucal toda la extensión de piel a su alcance, y cuando decidió que quería escuchar gemir de verdad a su hermana, mordió ligeramente el clítoris para después soplar juguetonamente sobre él.  
-¡Na-Naruto, déjate de j-juegos! -gemía abochornada, no quería, _realmente no quería_ , pedirle a su hermanito que metiera de una buena vez su lengua dentro de ella, sólo le inflaría más el ego, además, a ella le gustaba llevar siempre el control de la situación, era la mayor, y le gustaba demostrarlo en cada segundo de sus vidas.

-Dime, hermanita ¿A qué te refieres con divertirnos? - Bien podía darse una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana, pero conocía de sobra los temibles que podían ser los celos de su Ino, así que no diría absolutamente nada hasta que la otra especificara cada punto.

Aún recordaba la monumental patada en los bajos que recibió cuando la rubia lo vio observando más de lo absolutamente necesario a su maestra de economía Mei Terumi, no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

-Na-Naruto, es más, es más que obvio ¿No? - decía a la mitad de su frustración, estúpido dobe, ya se encargaría de devolverle el favor con creces - sería interesante tener otra participante en nuestros juegos - mirando lascivamente la sonrisa divertida que puso Naruto tras por escuchar como nombró su hermana a sus actividades _extra fraternales._

Y antes de permitirle decir otra cosa a la chica, Naruto metió intempestivamente su lengua dentro de Ino.  
Esta por su parte, sólo pudo concentrarse en controlar el volumen y sus gemidos, ¡Pero joder! Que eso a sentía terriblemente bien.

Su hermano se había convertido en todo un experto en dar placer.

Así, mientras Naruto se concentraba en disfrutar del momento, Ino no pudo soportar más, siempre fue muy sensible al tacto, además, realmente ocupaba un momento de relajación para deshacerse de la tensión acumulada esa tarde. Y ese momento llegó con el potente orgasmo que le bridó su hermano.

Ya se podía imaginar toda la gran cantidad de diversión que obtendría si la mojigata aquella se les unía. No les bastaba con cerrarle la boca.

Ahora sólo faltaba la opinión de Naruto, podría parecer que sería al revés, pero en realidad quien era el más controlado era él, ya varias veces la muchacha le había propuesto un tercer integrante, sólo por mero placer, _claro está_ , a quien quería enserio era a su hermano, pero Naruto era demasiado reticente a eso, no confiaba demasiado en la gente, y temía que fueran a perjudicar a su hermana (su imagen le daba igual) si alguien llegaba a abrir la boca.

No podía permitirse eso, su sentido de protección era superior a su instinto sexual. Por esa razón, anteriormente sólo hubo dos participantes más en sus amoríos.

-Ino, haremos está noche lo que tú quieras – decía tranquilamente mientras levantaba sus rodillas del piso de madera roja – sé perfectamente que cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, ni yo soy capaz de detenerte – decía frustrado mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ino y empezaba a revolverse los cabellos con su mano derecha – So-solo ten cuidado´ tebbayo.

Ino estaba enternecida por las palabras de su hermano, realmente no le interesaba el lazo sanguíneo que los unía, pues Naruto era el único hombre en el mundo que la amaría más que a él mismo, la única persona con la que podía sentirse segura, y daría todo de sí misma para hacerlo feliz.

Era el único hombre al que podría amar.

-Oye, tú confía en tu hermana mayor, jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte realmente, pequeño -decía tomando delicadamente la cabeza de Naruto para recostarlo sobre sus piernas – así que deja de subestimarme- decía juguetonamente mientras paseaba sus manos por la melena del menor, eso siempre lograba tranquilizarlos a ambos.

\- ¡No se trata de eso´ tebbayo! – decía levantándose rápidamente para enfrentar azul contra azul- ¡¿Qué tal si sale mal?! ¡Hinata podría rechazarnos, y correrías un gran riesgo si alguien se entera de lo que vio! –

\- ¿Y tú? Ambos estamos trepados en el mismo tren – decía desconcertada por las palabras de Naruto.

\- ¡Yo no importo, aquí quien me preocupa eres tú! – decía abrazándola.

Ino casi se desmaya de la ternura, Naruto era realmente noble, siempre había sido así, cuidándola, celándola, protegiéndola de todos, se sentía la persona más afortunada y la más infeliz del mundo.

Afortunada por tener a alguien como Naruto en su vida y corazón, e infeliz por tenerlo como su hermano, pues la gente jamás aceptaría su relación, no es que les importara la opinión de los demás, pero entre la élite eso podría significar un gran peligro para ellos, además, su familia no tenía la culpa de sus acciones inmorales.

Aun si nunca pasaron demasiado tiempo con ellos debido a negocios, Kushina y Minato seguían siendo sus amados padres, no podían perjudicarlos de esa manera.

Y Menma, él era la persona más amada por los mellizos, el único de su familia que no solo sabía de su relación, sino que, además, les ayudó a aceptar sus sentimientos por el otro, de no ser por él, aun estarían ocultando sus sentimientos, y fue la persona que los instruyo en el bello arte del amor sexual.

¡Ahh, como lo extrañaban! Lástima que él estaba ahora estudiando en Alemania.

-No seas tonto, mi amor, vamos juntos en todo- decía besándolo amorosamente – todo saldrá bien, además, quiero que tengas a otra chica para divertirte, no quiero que te llegues a aburrir de mi – decía bajando cada vez más la voz.

Ino casi no tenía inseguridades, pero le preocupaba que un día Naruto empezara a aburrirse de ella, que empezara a buscar a alguien más, no, eso no lo permitiría, Menma les dijo que siempre debían ser sinceros con el otro.

-Eso jamás, tú eres la mejor para mí – decía enternecido ante la escena protagonizada por la otra – andando, se nos hace tarde, y no queremos que nuestros padres vengan a buscarnos ¿Verdad? – mientras le ordenaba el cabello y le ayudaba a acomodarse el desaliñado vestido – además, tenemos cierto asuntito pendiente con una morena en la fiesta, esa niñata se enterará de quienes son los hermanos Namikaze – decía dándole una palmada _algo fuerte_ , a Ino en el trasero.

-Joder Naruto, cada vez hablas más como Menma – decía seductoramente mientras pasaba sus manos por el pene de Naruto sobre el pantalón.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es mi ejemplo a seguir- decía haciendo una ridícula pose galante.

Así, entre risas y bromas, salieron de la gran habitación y se dirigieron al salón, sus padres tardaron unos cuantos minutos más en estar listos, y ya preparados, emprendieron viaje a la mansión Hyugga.

Pobre Hinata, no tenía ni idea de en lo que _sin querer_ se había metido.

* * *

Holiwis :3

¿Cortito? Lo sé.

Pero tengo otras tres cosas más que actualizar, así que mi cerebro ya no dio para más, por otra parte, siento que, si hago los capítulos más largos, serán tediosos al leer, ya saben, es más fácil y rápido leer 3000 palabras que 10,000, o no sé, ya les había dicho antes, no acostumbro a hacer cosas tan cortas y sin tantos detalles, pero si quieren más palabras, gustosa lo haré.

En lo referente al fic, tenía pensado terminarlo después de que acabara la dichosa cena, pero siento que termina mejor así, quería poner la situación desde el punto de vista Namikaze.

No me gustan esas historias donde el protagonista de la nada ya tiene un harem, una súper aventura sexual, o donde ponen las situaciones sexuales totalmente irreales y exageradas, soy de las personas que le gustan las tramas, no el simple lemon en una historia, no me malentiendan, todos somos pervertidos XD, pero a veces, también nos gusta leer _un porqué_ de la situación.

Además, quiero dejar en intriga sobre los anteriores participantes de los juegos Namikaze XD créanlo, Menma les ayudo a ser demasiado abiertos de mente.

El siguiente capítulo mostrará el _ataque_ a Hinata, al fin esa mojigata empezará a salir del cascarón XD

Hasta la próxima.

Besos.

Ann.


	3. lips

Eran las ocho de la noche y era la tercera vez que Hinata veía su reflejo en el espejo del baño, acababa a ducharse, pero por alguna razón ni el agua de la regadera logró calmarla, por el contrario, el vapor y la suavidad de sus manos llenas de espuma, le hicieron recordar las varoniles manos de Naruto.

Esas manos tan distintas a las suyas, tan prometedoras, tan visiblemente cálidas, tan de... Ino.  
Eso estaba mal, eran hermanos, familia, herederos que podrían arruinar a los Namikaze con su estilo de vida, pero ella sentía que lo que estaba más mal de la situación, era la envidia que le producía eso.

Hinata era una cobarde, por más que gritara en su interior, renegara y se atuviera a ser libre en su mente, hasta ahí se quedaba, simples deseos ocultos en su interior, y el contemplar a su amor, siendo tan rebelde e inmoral, le provocaron unas ganas inmensas de atreverse a desatarse.

Atreverse a gritar, mandar, lastimar, correr, a romper la imagen perfecta y atrapada en la que el yugo de su familia la convirtió, quería ser igual de hermosa y libre que Ino, quería lo que Ino era y representaba.

Sin embargo, no sentía odia hacia ella, eso sería estúpido teniendo en cuenta que la rubia jamás hizo algo para ser odiada por ella, sentía envidia, pero no una envidia enfermiza y destructiva como la que le tenía su compañera Sakura, era más bien, una envidia anhelante, que la hacía suspirar maravillada ante su presencia, y ese sentimiento alcanzó un nuevo matiz esa tarde, _quería_ ser Ino y lo peor de su deseo le hacía querer estar con Ino.

Ser como los Namikaze y estar con ellos.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla ante ese pensamiento, se sentía patética, frustrada y dolida consigo misma, y el sentir la necesidad ferviente de acariciar su cuerpo y rendirse ante las sensaciones placenteras que podía ser capaz de crear, le destrozada, porque sólo podía resignarse a eso, a mirarse en el espejo, quitarse la toalla que cubría su blanca piel, y ver el recorrido que marcaban sus dedos a través de su ser.

Empezó a rozar con la yema de sus deseos índice y anular su cuello enfocándose en aplicar un poco más de fuerza en la línea de su clavícula, para posteriormente dirigirse de a poco a uno de sus grandes senos.

Empezó a frotar suavemente por los alrededores de la aureola, pero su cuerpo pedía más, el calor que empezaba a sentir y los ligeros, pero deliciosos pinchazos que se instalaban en su bajo vientre, fueron el suficiente incentivo para apretar con fuerza su pezón y empezar a masajear con su otra mano todo lo que alcanzaba a tomar de su otro pecho.

Se sentía cálido, privado, morboso, Hinata no acostumbraba a masturbarse con frecuencia, pero ahora lo necesitaba con urgencia, así que una de sus manos dejó de atender sus senos para dirigirse lenta y tímidamente hacia su intimidad.

Hacía ese lugar que le clamaba por atención.

Eran toques pequeños, dulces caricias que mimaban dulcemente sus labios, pero el recuerdo de esos ojos azules, de esas manos atrevidas le exigieron más, así que tuvo que sostenerse con su otro brazo del tocador para no caer, pues los espasmos que empezaba a sufrir le estaban haciendo perder el control.

Arriba, abajo, frotaba con insistencia y descontrol, queriendo sacar de su cuerpo todo lo reprimido, sintiéndose erótica y sexual, quería demostrarse a su misma que también era una mujer deseable, y teniendo en sus pensamientos la visión de Naruto penetrando salvaje a Ino, metió deseosa un dedo en ese lugar inexplorado anteriormente.

La sensación era extraña, no dolía mucho, pero era algo incómodo, quizás necesitaba moverlo, así que se dejó caer de rodillas y enfocó toda su atención con ambas manos en su meta de llegar al final.

Tomando valor y teniendo en mente la fuerza del rubio y los sonidos que salían dela boca de la rubia, empezó a aplicar más velocidad y fuerza en su muestra de "auto amor" frotaba rápido, se enfocaba en las sensaciones que sentía al aplicar ciertos movimientos en su clítoris, y el dedo que la penetró la obligaba a agachar más el cuerpo y que pequeñas lágrimas de placer terminarán combinándose con los rastros de saliva que salían por las comisuras de su garganta.

Estaba por terminar, sentía el orgasmo cerca y en el punto en que logró venirse, supo que eso era lo que necesitaba, el poder recrear con su mente todas las fantasías que no se sentía con la valentía de lograr en la realidad.

Poder ser la mujer sexual, en vez de la muchacha aburrida y frígida que todos creían.

Y de pronto la palabra "sexo" azotó su mente con inusitada fuerza.

Se sentía patética, estaba por cumplir 18 años y hasta este momento, sólo sus manos habían recorrido su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera había dado un beso antes.

En ese momento, su celular la sacó del ambiente que creo en el piso del baño, era su alarma, acordándole que le quedaba media hora para bajar.

Odiaba ese sonido, incluso tenía que medir con extrema precisión el tiempo que se tardaba para todo y así evitar que su padre la regañara por llegar, aunque sea un minuto tarde a cualquier cosa.

Bueno, no podía hacer nada más, así que resignada, se dirigió hacia el vestido turquesa que estaba tendido en la cama, era bastante coqueto sin llegar a lo vulgar, pero prefirió ponerse encima un elegante collar de cristal, no era muy exagerado, pero lograba tapar lo suficiente su escote, a muchos les podría parecer bastante atractivo y tentador, pero ella no sentía la confianza para enseñar su piel.

Se avergonzaba de su cuerpo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Miren muchachos, ya llegamos -dijo de repente una hermosa mujer pelirroja.

Se encontraban en la limosina de los Namikaze, habían partido de su hogar hace 20 minutos, e, internamente, todos sintieron que habían sido horas, el matrimonio no sabía muy bien sobre de que hablar con sus hijos, la convivencia que tenían era relativamente poca, así que eso, conminado con el mutismo en el que solían sumirse los mellizos cada vez que se encontraban los cuatro juntos, el viaje fue bastante incómodo.

-Bien, Kushina, ya muero de ganas por ver a Hiashi y Fugaku, tengo meses sin saber de ellos -dijo el patriarca con un inusitado brillo en los ojos, esos tres hombres juntos significaban negocios y apuestas.

-Lo mismo opino, Mikoto acaba de volver de Indonesia, así que muero por saber que tal estuvo su viaje -dijo emocionada, que mejor oportunidad de presumir tus logros, que logrando que los demás empezaran por los suyos.

Naruto e Ino solo resoplaron fastidiados ante esto, era jodidamente molesto que sus padres supieran más de lo que hacían otras familias que de su propia familia.

-Señores, llegamos -dijo cortésmente su chofer, mientras bajaba del auto y se dirigía a abrirle la puerta a la familia.

 _ **Llegó la hora.**_

Pensaron los hermanos al unísono, su principal y único objetivo, era encontrar a Hinata Hyugga.

-Mira Ino – le dijo Naruto mientras le daba un ligero codazo a su hermana.

Llevaban 10 minutos desde que entraron a la lujosa mansión, y ni rastro de la chica. Hasta ahora.

Hinata se encontraba platicando con su hermana en un extremo del salón, así que en cuanto el chico la interceptó, no dudo en avisarle a su hermana.

-Padre, no retiramos -dijo secamente Naruto, sus padres estaban platicando cortésmente con los anfitriones, en cuanto entraron, fueron abordados inmediatamente por ellos, a fin de cuentas, eran una familia poderosa, así que las falsas camaraderías no se harían esperar.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo? -preguntó con una falsa sonrisa Minato, no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

-Lo que pasa, padre, es que es algo descortés estar presenciando platicas privadas -dijo de pronto Ino, señalando a los cuatro adultos presentes – además, morimos de ganas por ir con su hija, señores -dijo dulcemente, intentado ignorar el brillo que se instaló en los ojos de Hiashi al oír eso.

Puede que Naruto no fuera el heredero principal, pero era un gran prospecto a yerno, así que el otro hombre inmediatamente empezó a saborear la idea de un posible matrimonio entre su inútil hija y el chico Namikaze.

Genial, apenas si había visto a ese chico y ya se imaginaba el prestigio que le podría otorgar, y tal parece que la única que visualizó eso fue Ino.

-Me parece bien, admitámoslo, los jóvenes se sienten más cómodos con otros jóvenes -dijo a modo de broma, ante lo cual los otros tres adultos rieron, era verdad, ya tenían cierta edad que les impedía ser entretenidos para las generaciones menores.

-Entiendo, Hiashi, ya no somos capaces de seguirles el ritmo -dijo riendo Minato -adelante, hijos, vallan y diviértanse – volviendo a enfocar su atención en el otro matrimonio.

Bueno, la libertad ya la tenían, ahora a dirigirse a su misión.

-Ohh mira hermanito, pero si es Hinata – dijo Ino, mientras se colgaba melosamente del brazo de la conmocionada chica.

Hinata sintió su respiración detenerse, llevaba toda la tarde sufriendo a causa de las dos personas que acaban de aparecerse enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Quiénes son ellos, hermana? -preguntó ligeramente molesta Hanabi.

Ella se encontraba bastante contenta platicando con su hermana y de pronto dos rubios llegaban y le quitaban toda la atención de Hinata.

\- ¡H-Hanabi! - dijo asustada Hinata por el tono de su hermana y la mirada que le lanzaron los mellizos -s-son invitados y compañeros de c-clase-dijo como pudo, el calor que emanaba la piel de la rubia estaba empezando a marearla.

-Así es, preciosa -dijo de pronto Naruto, pasando una mano por la cabeza de la menor, como si fuera una niña pequeña y tonta - somos muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad, Hinata? -sonriéndole a la morena.

 _ **¡¿Amigos?!**_

Pensó sorprendía Hinata, ellos _no eran_ amigos, es más, en toda su vida, apenas si estaban compartiendo algo cercano a una plática.

-A-Ahh...Si, Hanabi -dijo quedamente, intentado detener el miedo ante el aura intimidante entre los otros tres.

-¿Vez, linda? -dijo triunfante Ino ante la cara de rencor de la menor- así que ¿Por qué no eres buena niña y dejas a los mayores platicar? - haciendo un gesto despectivo al sacudir la mano.

Hanabi estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda a esos arrogantes, _nadie_ le hablaba así, pero de pronto, el sentir la mirada que su padre le dirigía discretamente desde el otro extremo del salón, freno sus intentos homicidas.

Podía ser todo lo rebelde que quisiera, pero esa mirada de advertencia de parte de Hiashi, al ver como su hija empezaba a mirar mal a sus futuros negocios, hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

Esos tipos deberían de ser importantes, por la muda advertencia que le dirigió su padre, pero no quería dejar a su hermana sola con ellos, podía notar fácilmente el terror en las pupilas de Hinata.  
¿Que debía hacer?

-Vamos, Hanabi, ve a divertirte, yo estaré bien aquí-dijo débilmente Hinata, tarde o temprano debería de afrontar su suerte.

\- ¿Segura? - algo de eso no le daba buena espina.

-Segura, pequeña, así que largo -dijo altivamente la rubia, esa mocosa ya le estaba enojando.

\- ¡Tú! - dijo Hanabi indignada.

-Ino, se más amable con la niña -dijo Naruto con malicia, esa niña impertinente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Que esa mocosa se considerará con suerte de ser corrida de esa manera tan amable, si hubiera estado presente Menma, lo mínimo que ya hubiera recibido Hanabi hubiera sido una humillación pública.

Dios, el sólo hecho de pensar en su hermano le había provocado una pequeña erección.

Por otra parte, Hanabi indignada, decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse, ya se vengaría después.

-Al fin se fue - suspiró contenta la rubia, cambiando drásticamente su humor - y bien, pequeña _voyerista,_ ¿Tienes baño? Necesito urgentemente un tocador - dijo Ino, dirigiendo su dura mirada a la morena.

\- ¡¿v-voyerista?! -su mirada tembló avergonzada, en ese momento, la rubia la hacía sentir tremendamente estúpida.

-Sí, amor -dijo de repente Naruto en su oído.

Esa situación era una vil burla a sus fantasías, llevaba años soñando con que Naruto le dijera amor al oído, y ahora se cumplía de esa cruel forma.

\- ¿Tienes baño o no? -decía la rubia impaciente, le molestaba la mirada anhelante del patriarca Hyugga sobre su hermano. -S-Si, está h-hacia allá -dijo torpemente señalando con su temblorosa mano el ala este del salón.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Qué acaso no puedes decir tres palabras consecutivas sin tartamudear? -Ino estaba segura de que, si esa chica volvía a trabarse al hablar, le amarraría una mordaza en la boca - No quiero ese, siempre suelen estar llenos, vamos a tu cuarto- ordenó apretando más el agarre ejercido en el brazo de la morena- es una orden -advirtió al ver el rastro de negación en su rostro.

\- ¿Pero por qué? -respondió difícilmente, ocupó de un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tartamudear de nueva cuenta.

\- ¿No te convierte en una persona bastante maleducada preguntar o meterte en los asuntos íntimos de los demás, preciosa? -dijo sarcástica y venenosamente Naruto, haciendo una referencia más que obvia al asunto de la tarde.

Hinata casi suelta lágrimas de miedo y vergüenza ante eso último, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó y lo sabía, pero, aun así, se masturbó hace algunas horas en su baño con esa imagen.

Sentía que toda la mierda que le quisieran lanzar los hermanos se la tenía totalmente merecida.

-Vamos, Ino- san- dijo sintiéndose una perdedora a merced de la rubia.

Naruto vio tranquilo como las dos chicas se dirigían a la habitación de Hinata, y después de perderlas en las escaleras, partió discretamente hacia el jardín.

La primera parte del plan estaba completada.

-Aquí está el baño -dijo Hinata señalando la puerta de caoba en su cuarto, hasta el momento, Ino había permanecido en total silencio - puedes usar lo que ocupes - acotó cortésmente, intentando por todos los medios no lucir intimidada ante la imponente chica.

\- ¿Puedo abrir la ventana? Sé que hace un frío de muerte fuera, pero la verdad es que no me gusta estar en un lugar con las ventanas cerradas, me siento acorralada -pidió amablemente, haciendo que la Hyugga se dirigiera extrañada directo al ventanal.

-Ahí está, no te preocupes por el frío -dijo un poco más confiado Hinata.

Hasta el momento, la rubia no había dicho nada más sobre el incidente de la tarde, y esperaba inútilmente que siguiera así.

-Gracias, ahh, otra cosa más -dijo acercándose lentamente a Hinata y tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, joder, que esa niña le estaba incitando a golpearla o a besarla, ya ni siquiera podía definir bien lo que la morena le provocaba- en realidad, no ocupo el baño, sólo quería una excusa para estar a solas contigo, querida - acercando más de lo normal su boca a la de la otra mujer.

Hinata sintió que se desmayaría en ese instante, eso no podía ser lo que ella imaginaba ¿Cierto? La chica más popular de la escuela no podría estar coqueteando con ella en su habitación.

Quería correr, ella no era lesbiana y hasta esa tarde, jamás había sentido algún deseo hacia ninguna mujer, pero eso cambió un poco tras ver a la rubia en _acción_ , pues, en su baño, un gran incentivo para alcanzar su orgasmo fueron los gemidos de Ino.

¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Cómo es qué en sólo un instante, toda su sexualidad se veía atacada por los Namikaze?

-I-Ino- san, e-estás muy cerca- decía con el corazón a punto de estallarle y con una molesta sensación en su bajo vientre- a-aléjate por favor –

\- ¿Te molesta mi cercanía? -dijo prepotente al sentir el ligero temblor en la otra -te juro que, si vuelves a tartamudear, te morderé tan fuerte que necesitarás un suéter por todo el mes -pasando lascivamente su lengua por el expuesto cuello de Hinata -además, deja de agregar el "san" a mi nombre, me desagradan esos formalismos - paseando juguetonamente sus manos por la cadera de la morena.

Hinata estaba aterrada, Ino estaba besando y lamiendo su cuello sin descaro alguno mientras que sus manos viajaban a través de su vestido, podía quitársela de encima y correr, _debería_ hacerlo, pero algo se lo impedía, era ese calor que estaba empezando a sofocarla, a marearla y a exigirle tocar a la rubia.

De pronto, un cuerpo detrás de ella logró traerla a la realidad y provocarle el susto de su vida, pues ahí, detrás de ella se encontraba su mayor anhelo, Naruto.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - preguntó escandalizada, el chico de pronto aparecía y actuaba como si encontrar a su hermana en esa situación fuera lo más normal de mundo.

-¿Qué te advertí sobre tartamudear, nena? -dijo bastante divertida Ino al ver la cara de terror de la chica - Yo lo dejé pasar -señalando maliciosa la ventana abierta.

Ese era el verdadero plan de los rubios, evidentemente no podían permitirse que los invitados vieran al chico dirigirse hacia las habitaciones donde momentos antes había subido Hinata, la gente solía hacer chismes con cosas tan nimias como esas, así que la mejor solución que pudieron pensar, fue hacer que Naruto fuera hacia el jardín, y la ventana que viera ser abierta por Ino o Hinata, sería sin duda alguna el cuarto de la heredera.

De ahí solamente tendría que escalar, ese no era gran problema, pues era bastante atlético y ágil.  
Así que gracias a los árboles llorones que estaban esparcidos por todo el jardín y les daban un soporte perfecto a las enredaderas de las paredes, en pocos minutos logró llegar al cuarto indicado, y así, poder encontrarse con la erótica imagen de su hermana manoseando a la chica en vestido azul.

-Así es, preciosa, no fue la gran cosa -alzando de manera indiferente los hombros -ocupábamos estar contigo a solas, así que tuve que venir por mi lado -riendo cálidamente, como si estuviera contando una vieja anécdota.

-No te asustes, Hinata, no venimos a amenazante ni nada por el estilo -dijo Ino apresurada, mientras que con su dedo índice limpiaba la traicionera lágrima que salió del aperlado ojo - No podemos cambiar lo que sucedió hace horas, y la verdad, estábamos aterrados por lo que pudiera pasar, pero - calló de repente, no estando segura de que palabras escoger para terminar de hablar.

-Pero lo que mi hermana te quiere decir - decía Naruto acercándose lentamente a Hinata mientras la abrazaba delicadamente por la espalda y empezaba a olfatear su cabello, el cual traía agarrado en un moño alto con una peineta - es que... eso fue algo sorprendente para nosotros, no precisamente por el hecho de ser vistos, sino más bien, por lo que nos hiciste sentir al vernos, _voyerista traviesa_ -soltando la peineta de su cabello y esparciéndolo por los blancos y temblorosa hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -sintiendo miedo de tartamudear teniendo a la otra enfrente - No fue mi intención, se los juro, y no lo diré a nadie -decía débilmente, rindiéndose ante las caricias que el otro ejercía sobre sus hombros.

-Que solamente queremos una cosa de ti, Hinata – dijo Ino apresándola entre su cuerpo y el de su hermano – que seas nuestra – para finalmente romper la distancia entre ellas y juntar sus labios con los de una anonadada Hinata.

Ella no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando en su vida, esa mañana era una patética y normal chica sin nada en especial, y ahora, se encontraba atrapada entre unos labios que le estaban pidiendo con la lengua abrirse, al mismo tiempo que las varoniles manos de su amor platónico se movían lentamente a través de su cuerpo, pasando por las caderas anteriormente exploradas por Ino, después moviéndose hacia su estómago para finalmente apretar sin descaro alguno sus pecho, masajeándolos y apretándolos como al otro le diera en gana, pero, en el momento en que una de las traviesas manos de Ino viajó a aventurarse entre la intimidad de Hinata, fue donde ésta reaccionó y se separó bruscamente de los hermanos.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen?! – exigió alterada, jamás en su vida había usado ese tono de voz, pero ese día no era nada normal, de cualquier forma.

-Mira Ino, solo hicieron falta unas cuantas caricias para que dejara de ser tan molestamente tímida con nosotros – dijo Naruto socarrón, mientras se deleitaba con la visión de una Hinata alterada y excitada, algo totalmente distinto a lo acostumbrado.

-Vaya, Hinata ¿Quién diría que esa era la solución? – contestó Ino a la broma de su hermano, eso se había sentido jodidamente bien.

\- ¡No se burlen y hablen! – ordenó molesta, eso ya era demasiada burla para ella, de pronto, una inusual sensación recorría su garganta y le obligaba a desahogarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Ya te dijimos, queremos que seas toda nuestra – repetía pacientemente Ino, como quien intenta explicarle algo complicado a un niño.

\- ¡Exijo que se expliquen! – decía sumamente indignada ante la actitud de los otros, y _ligeramente_ poderosa al hablar de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, nena? Creo que hemos sido bastante directos – respondía divertido Naruto, esa mujer era adorable, de nuevo, comprobaba que su hermana tenía un excelente gusto – no nos interesa que nos hayas visto, lo que nos interesa, es tenerte para nosotros – tomándola posesivamente de la cintura y pasando su otra mano por su trasero – mira a Ino ¿No crees que es jodidamente hermosa, no tienes ganas de volver a tocarla? – recitaba mirando seductoramente a su hermana - ¿No te excitas con esto? – le preguntaba a la chica mientras seguía dándole lascivas caricias a su trasero y empezaba a repartir morbosos besos por su cuello -di que no te gusta, y te prometo que nunca más volverás a saber de nosotros – mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hinata sintió una tremenda sensación de vacío ante las últimas palabras de Naruto, todo lo que decía era verdad, al tener de esa manera a los rubios la hacía sentir plenamente bien, ahora mismo podría asegurar sin chistar que su ropa interior estaba totalmente empapada, pero no entendía por qué de pronto los otros dos le proponían eso, dudaba que fuera por el simple hecho de ser vistos por ella, y ellos ya lo habían confirmado, dijeron que era por el hecho de lo que _sentían_ con ella.

Esas palabras lograban crear en ella una sensación totalmente desconocida para la heredera de los Hyugga, pues, por primera vez la hacían sentirse deseada, hermosa, alguien capaz de excitar a otros.

-Pueden tener a quien ustedes quieran sin siquiera tener que esforzarse ¿Por qué precisamente yo? – preguntó insegura al chico que de pronto se había separado de su cuello - ¿Qué puedo tener que les llame la atención? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez dirigiendo su aperlada mirada a la chica.

\- ¿Qué? Te preguntas - respondía Ino pensativa mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y a su hermano – no estoy segura, pero lo que sí sé, es que lo deseamos, desde hoy, cada vez que yo o Naruto intentemos algo, tu mirada siempre rondará nuestra mente, te admito que yo, y mucho más Naruto, teníamos nuestros miedos y dudas acerca de esto – recordando la plática efectuada horas antes en su habitación – pero, ahora estoy segura de algo, que si pienso demasiado el porqué de las cosas, siempre me quedaré con ganas de lo que deseo – vislumbrando el recuerdo de su yo pasada, esa que temía a las sensaciones que su corazón sentía ante su mellizo, y que de no ser por la intervención de Menma, aun seguirían ocultas.

-Esto está mal, todo lo que hacen y lo que quieren hacer – dijo más para sí misma que para los otros dos, intentando aferrarse ante el último rastro de cordura y moral en su cuerpo – totalmente mal –

-Dime Hinata ¿Te provocamos asco? -preguntó recelosamente Naruto, juntando su frente con la de Hinata.

\- ¡No! – gritó apresurada, ellos dos le parecían los dos seres más perfectos sobre la Tierra.

\- ¿Miedo? –

-Ahora no, hace un momento sí, pero ahora ya no -relajándose ante las caricias del rubio en su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿estás feliz y conforme con tu vida hasta ahora? – preguntó arrogante, pensando en su propia vida hace cuatro años - ¿Te encuentras satisfecha con tus reglas morales y los prejuicios que tenemos que cargar junto a nuestros apellidos? – pensando en la imagen de _chico perfecto_ que tenía que mostrar a todos para ser un digno integrante de los Namikaze.

Hinata no debía ni siquiera estar escuchando las palabras sonsacadoras de aquel tipo, el incesto estaba mal, era condenado; el sexo y los actos impuros antes del matrimonio eran incorrectos, el desprestigiar a una familia era una vergüenza total, sin embargo, teniendo todo eso presente, se permitió gozar ante lo prohibido, dejó que los hermanos la tocaran e incluso, aun ahora, se sentía completamente necesitada del tacto de ellos, del tacto de una _mujer_ como Ino, de un hombre que no era su _esposo_ como debería de ser, sentirse a la mitad de una pareja totalmente oscura y prohibida, pues tenían la misma sangre.

No le interesaba nada más que ella misma, por primera vez en su vida, se permitió ceder ante sus deseos e impulsos, dejar de lado lo correctamente establecido, dejar de ser una mocosa inocente y dejar salir a flote a la Hinata que yacía dormida en su interior, esa que deseaba con todo su ser poder hacer lo que le plazca, sin miedo, prejuicios, cadenas, apellidos o inseguridad.

El problema no era que los Namikaze quisieran que Hinata fuera suya, el verdadero caos era que ella quería ser de ellos, y entregarse totalmente a lo que los otros tuvieran para ofrecerle.

-…No, jamás lo he estado – respondió levantando la cabeza por primera vez en su vida – hasta hoy, hasta este momento, jamás me había sentido satisfecha conmigo misma – recargando su cabeza en el recién llegado cuerpo de Ino, la cual se acomodó detrás de Hinata y empezaba a repartir dulces besos en sus hombros y tomaba las manos de su hermano para juntos recorrer el cuerpo de la chica a su merced.

-Entonces permítenos hacerte feliz, querida, déjanos demostrarte todo nuestro ser, vuélvete nuestra – decía en su oído Ino, nublada ante el deseo que le provocaban las dos personas enfrente de ella, esto era más de lo que esperaba de la chica, lo supo desde ese instante, Hinata no sería simplemente un juguete o una diversión para ellos, en ese pequeño instante, se acababa de convertir en alguien importante para ellos, pues les hizo sentir el deseo de protegerla, de hacerla suya no solo sexualmente sino también sentimentalmente, ahora esa chica era y sería completamente suya – solamente di que sí, y jamás volverás a sentirte sola, pues nosotros seremos tu compañía – decía, recordando las palabras que Naruto le pronunció después de hacer el amor por primera vez, cuando su amado hermano mayor seguía con ellos – solamente una palabra y tu vida cambiará – deteniendo sus manos en el pecho de Hinata, justo encima de su acelerado corazón.

-Yo…sí, absolutamente sí – contestó en medio de un trance.

Y tras esas palabras, lo único que fue capaz de sentir fueron por primera vez los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, era una situación graciosa, siempre soñó que su primer beso sería con Naruto, pero ahora, no se arrepentía ni en lo más mínimo de habérselo entregado a la rubia, pues sentía que se había hecho un lugar igual de grande que su hermano dentro de su alma.

-A-Ahh -un gemido ahogado salió de su boca cuando Ino se agachó detrás de ella y empezaba a subirle lentamente el vestido, acariciando sus piernas y empezando a besar sus glúteos, eso se sentía jodidamente delicioso.

De pronto, Naruto acercó las manos a su cintura y terminó la tarea que su hermana había comenzado, retirando completamente el vestido y dejando a la mujer simplemente en ropa interior.

Naruto empezó a acariciar su piel desnuda lentamente, empezando por su cuello, hombros y posteriormente dirigiéndose a los grandes pechos para apresurarse a desabrocharle el sujetador.

\- ¡E-Espera! – dijo avergonzada al sentir como su sujetador caía al piso, jamás se había sentido cómoda con el tamaño de sus pechos, y le intimidaba que esos dos muchachos la vieran desnuda.

-Hinata, eres hermosa, no tienes nada que ocultar, déjanos contemplarte completa -le decía excitado al oído -Ino, acuéstala en la cama y hazla disfrutar, por favor -pidió con voz lujuriosa a la chica que se encontraba entretenida con el trasero de la chica.

\- ¿Y tú qué harás, amor? – mirando golosamente la erección que se mostraba a través del pantalón de su hermano.

-Quiero verlas, anda Ino, no la dejes esperando -dijo con una pequeña risa, mientras se separaba de la morena y volteaba la silla del escritorio que se encontraba a unos pasos para sentarse – enséñale lo que es el cielo –

Hinata temió ante la petición de Naruto, era la primera vez que estaba con alguna chica, y el hecho de que Naruto las fuera a contemplar, le ponía los nervios a mil.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que la otro podría hacer.

De pronto, Ino se levantó del piso y sin ninguna piedad jaló a Hinata de la mano para tumbarla en la cama, la morena estuvo a punto de reclamar ante ese trato, pero todas sus palabras se esfumaron cuando la otra subió encima de ella y empezaba a quitarse el vestido púrpura que portaba.

Ino era simplemente hermosa, traía un conjunto negro totalmente sensual que resaltaba sus rasgos, y sin poder evitarlo, tomó por primera vez la iniciativa y levantó la cabeza para besar esos tentadores labios.

Ino por su parte, solo se dejó llevar ante las inocentes caricias de los labios de Hinata, se notaba totalmente que la chica no sabía besar, así que con su lengua obligó a la otra a abrir la boca para hacer ese beso más erótico.

Sus lenguas se enredaban amorosamente, queriendo desquitar en ese contacto toda la excitación que recorría el cuerpo de ambas, las manos empezaron a moverse por sí solas, y en un momento dado, el sujetador de Ino fue arrebatado y se dedicaban a frotarse los pechos mutuamente.

Pero para la rubia eso no era suficiente, quería darle a su hermano un digno espectáculo, así que se separó de la boca de la otra y empezó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, empezando por su clavícula, llegando a su seno derecho, donde repartió lascivos besos y se permitió dejar más de un chupetón, daba igual, nadie más podría ver esos moretes en la piel de la otra, y quería marcarla totalmente como propiedad de los Namikaze, repitió el mismo proceso en el otro pecho, besando, succionando y mordiendo, parándose más tiempo del necesario en los rosas pezones y pasando divertidamente su lengua sobre ellos, después, empezó a dirigirse a su estómago, Hinata era bastante delgada, así que su estómago era totalmente plano y delicado, y cuando terminó con él, su boca llegó al fin al sitio deseado.

Era obvio que nadie le había aplicado sexo oral a Hinata anteriormente, por eso primero empezó con sus manos, frotando con algo de fuerza su vagina a través de su ropa interior y deleitándose con los gemidos que la morena se esforzaba en reprimir.

-Hinata, quiero oírte -ordenó de repente Naruto, sacando su erección de sus pantalones y empezando a masturbarse lentamente, gozando con toda libertad de la visión de las chicas en la cama.

Hinata sintió que no podía desobedecer al rubio, así que con total nerviosismo, quitó su mano de su boca, y se permitió sacar todos los sonidos que la rubia le obligaba a crear.

Ino logró excitarse el doble tras escuchar a su hermano, así que sin contemplación alguna retiró las bragas de la chica y sin miramientos hundió la cara en la intimidad húmeda de Hinata. Primero fueron lamidas pequeñas, simples roces entre las dos pieles, pero de pronto, ninguna de las dos fue capaz de soportar esa lentitud y el trato se volvió más rudo, la rubia lamía con gula toda la piel a su alcance, haciendo círculos alrededor de su clítoris y metiendo dos dedos en la vagina de Hinata, la chica se encontraba totalmente lubricada, así que no le produciría dolor.

De pronto, Ino se levantó, Hinata estuvo por reclamar al sentir que su orgasmo era evitado, pero el ver que la rubia alzaba una de las piernas de la morena y se disponía a rozar ambas intimidades, todo pensamiento racional abandonó su mente.

Ino se balanceaba frenéticamente, de un lado al otro mientras sentía que su resbaladiza vagina explotaría del placer, eso era sensacional, y solo hicieron falta unos cuantos minutos de tijeras para que ambas chicas alcanzaran un brutal orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos temblaban y sus mentes se encontraban en blanco, así que solamente la voz de Naruto logró traerlas de vuelta al mundo real.

-Chicas, creo que eso es todo por hoy, debemos de regresar a la fiesta -decía Naruto totalmente satisfecho después de haber eyaculado fuertemente en su mano al ver el espectáculo que logró montar su hermana – no queremos que alguien venga y nos descubra -riendo ante sus palabras.

Las otras dos chicas no pudieron evitar contagiarse del humor del otro, fue precisamente una situación de esas, la que logró que ese momento se volviera realidad.

-Él tiene razón, amor, debemos volver -dijo amorosamente Ino, mientras se bajaba del cuerpo de la otro y depositaba un beso en los labios ajenos.

Hinata no podía creer esa situación, acababa de hacer el amor con una mujer _enfrente_ de su hermano, y no se arrepentía, por el contrario, moría de ganas por repetir algo como eso, y su libido volvió a subir a niveles insospechados cuando de pronto Ino terminó de vestirse y se acercó a Naruto para darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

No se podría arrepentir de eso jamás, pues esos dos mellizos eran todo lo que la reservada primogénita de los Hyugga necesitaba en su vida.

Y no podía esperar el momento en que Naruto la hiciera suya, tras la mirada lujuriosa que le dirigió al verla ponerse aquel vestido azul.

-Damas, yo me retiro por donde llegué -dijo risueño mientras señalaba la ventana – las espero abajo – dándole una última nalgada a su hermana, y al momento en que llegó con Hinata, la tomó de la cintura y estampó su boca contra la de ella, al mismo tiempo que dirigía la mano de la chica a su nuevamente duro pene - ¿Sientes mi erección? Mañana te haré metértela a la boca mientras Ino te folla duramente con su mano ¿Entiendes? – decía contra los labios de la otra.

Hinata solo asintió débilmente, incapaz de detener el deseo que ese hombre provocaba en ella.

Y sin más distracciones, el rubio saltó hacia la enredadera y se dispuso a volver a la fiesta, mientras tanto, las chicas retocaron sus maquillajes y acomodaron su cabello, claro, no sin unos cuantos besos de por medio.

Mientras tanto, Hinata no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, y toda la fiesta solo deseó que el día siguiente llegara, por ahora solamente podía conformarse con las bromas ocasionales de los rubios y las miradas de su padre, nada de su familia le interesaba ahora, solamente quería rendirse a la bella sensación que era pertenecer a los rubios.

Y esa noche, entre la suavidad de sus sabanas, volvió a recrear con sus dedos las caricias propiciadas por sus amores.

* * *

¡Holiwis! ¿Les gustó?

Al fin pude hacer un capítulo como me gusta, pues los otros dos fueron demaiado cortos pero al ser introducciones, no podía ponerles más.

Quiero que entiendan un poco a Hinata, toda su vida estuvo atada a las normas de su familia, fue callada, respetuosa y discreta, lo que la volvió alguien totalemtne frustrada, así que, al momento de rendirse a los rubios, toto lo que tenpia dentro salió al fin.

Por otra parte ¡Detesto que Hinata sea incapaz de decir una oración sin tartamudear! Así que desde ahora, Ino ya no le permitirá hacerlo de nuevo, ocupaba un razón, pues sería extraño que de pronto Hinata hablara bien.

Por parte de Naruto e Ino, Hinata empezó a tomar un lugar importante en su vida, y se volverá alguien sumamente cercana a ellos.

Los tres provienen de familias disfuncionales, lo sé, pero entiendan algo, Menma será alguien sumamente fundamental en la vida de los mellizos, no desesperen, aparecerá pronto XD

Amé con todo el corazón sus cometarios, no pensé que esto fuera a gustar tanto, me puse a escribirla en un momento donde estaba bloqueada con mis otras historias, pero me encata poder crear algo que guste, enrealidad siempre soy muy cobarde en los asuntos del lemon, siento que me sale demasiado genérico, pues es más fácil imaginarlo que escrbirlo XD

Por lo de Naruko, puedo ponerla, pero no sería alguien relevante en la historia, ya está terminada y no puedo crear algo realmente importane para ella, lo siento u.u

Sus comentarios me animan a seguir con esto, así que entre más me dejen, más rápido actualizo XD pues en el siguiente capítulo nuestro amado rubio entrará en acción *0*

Besos.

Ann.


	4. Eres nuestra

Bueno... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Justamente ayer en la noche había experimentado tantas sensaciones tan desconocidas para ella, que se sintió como si fuera una mujer nueva, como alguien atrevida, exótica, arriesgada y capaz de darse a notar por los demás.

Pero ahora… Ahora sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara y la hiciera aparecer en algún país desconocido, lejos de todos los recuerdos y promesas de la noche anterior.

Se sentía igual que un bicho raro, bueno, en realidad siempre se había sentido así, solo que ahora era por una razón distinta.

¡¿Acaso era normal que una adolescente tuviera vergüenza de recordar la mejor noche de su vida, peor, que temiera repetirla?!

A este paso no podría culpar a nadie de compararla con alguna especie de lunática o una de esos típicos adolescentes depresivos, pues se encontraba recostada en su pupitre escolar, intentando por todos los medios no voltear cada cinco minutos a los vacíos asientos de la parte trasera del aula.

Los asientos de Naruto e Ino.

¿Por qué no habrán llegado? En definitiva, ya había pasado la hora establecida para entrar a clases, joder, que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la hora del receso.

Vaya manera de amargar su excelente mañana, y la clasificaba como excelente, debido a que sus padres no se levantaron a fastidiarla y menospreciarla debido a la resaca mortal de la que eran víctimas.

Vamos, que después de cierta edad ya no se tiene la misma resistencia al alcohol.

¡Y ahora esto!

En realidad, no es como si hubiera planeado llegar al salón de clases y lanzarse a los mellizos así sin más, enserio, si apenas ayer eran simples compañeros de clase sin nada en común, eso sería demasiado extraño.

Y más extraño sería, empezar a actuar como ayer en la noche.

-...Hey Hinata, ¿vienes o no? - de pronto la voz de Kiba logró sacarla de su línea de pensamientos.

-E-Ehh ¿A que te refieres, Kiba-kun? - respondió levemente alterada por la sorpresa.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? Andas súper distraída, ya empezó receso - contestó impacientemente Sakura mientras sorbía su roja nariz con un pañuelo.

-Bombón - contestó divertido Kiba al verla en ese estado, era hora de devolverle el golpe de cuando ella le dijo a todos que Akamaru tenía pulgas - todo el mundo se encuentra mucho mejor que tú -señalándola con el dedo índice.

Sakura, de haber tenido las suficientes fuerzas, le hubiera propinado un poderoso golpe en el estómago al chico aquel.

Mataría a quien sea que se hubiera osado a aplicarle esa grotesca broma ayer.

Ella, ilusionada y feliz, se quedó esperando con una gran emoción al Uchiha toda la madrugada, pero jamás llegó. Y esa mañana, cuando se acercó a preguntarle porque había faltado a su cita, el moreno la tachó de loca.

Si, en definitiva, descuartizaría a la persona que le hubiera mandado ese mensaje, aunque ya se podía hacer una pequeña idea de quien había sido.

\- ¡Kiba-Kun! N-No le diga así -dijo nerviosamente la morena, sabía de sobra lo histérica que podía llegar a ser su compañera en ocasiones, y no quería tener que ir a visitar a Kiba al hospital...nuevamente.

-Sí, Kiba, no queremos que Sakura te rompa las pelotas de un golpe - se acercó de manera divertida Ten Ten - o como mínimo, te fulmine con la mirada a cada cinco minutos como a Ino.

-Tienen suerte de que me encuentre tan débil y frágil - alegó falsamente dolida Sakura - no deberían de aprovecharse de los débiles.

\- ¡Jódete Haruno! Que la mayor fuente de intimidación aquí eres tú - resoplo fastidiosamente Kiba - ¿O acaso olvidas cuando Hotaru decidió mudarse "voluntariamente" después de tener una cita con Sasuke?

\- ¿Qué mierda estás insinuando, maldito pulgoso? - entrecerrando los ojos mientras ponía una sonrisa extremadamente falsa en su rostro.

Peligro, si los demás no hacían algo para detener la bocota de Kiba, Sakura le destrozaría la cara.

Bendita sea que Ino no estaba, sino seguramente se hubiera armado un lío peor, debido al veneno que hubiera lanzado la rubia.

Ella tampoco era ninguna santa cuando de molestar a Sakura se trataba.

-Mejor salgamos, no ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí a discutir - ordenó Sasuke dirigiéndose a la salida.

No es como que le interesara lo que pasara con los demás, pero siempre era bueno que la gente le debiera favores.

Y vaya que Kiba le debía uno grande ahora.

-C-Claro Sasuke -kun -obedeció amablemente Sakura, para desagrado de los demás.

Pero, en fin, si la chica quería humillarse de esa manera, era su problema.

Hinata sólo pudo suspirar aliviada ante el cambio de tema, no quería evidenciar su decepción ante la ausencia de sus amores.

Ya en la cafetería, sólo repitió la misma rutina de siempre, fue por su almuerzo, y buscó un asiento vacante en la misma mesa de siempre.

A decir verdad, casi medio salón solía sentarse a almorzar juntos, incluso los más populares como Sasuke, Neji y Sakura evitaban alejarse del grupo habitual a la hora de comer.

Únicamente Naruto e Ino solían distanciarse y preferían pasar su tiempo libre en los jardines de la escuela.

Pero de pronto, por millonésima vez en ese par de días, fue sorprendida por una masculina voz en su oído.

-Hey, Hinata ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? - preguntó tranquilamente Naruto, no debía mostrar lo divertido que se le hizo la cara de Hinata en ese instante.

Parecía que había visto un fantasma o algo así.

-Sí, querida ¿Queda espacio para nosotros? -le secundo Ino, poniendo una sonrisa cínica en su cara al ver el estado de catarro en el que se encontraba la pelirrosa.

Si, en definitiva, Naruto se merecía una muy buena compensación por eso.

\- ¿Ustedes qué rayos hacen aquí? – protestó, alzando la voz de manera enojada la de ojos Jade.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la cafetería no es un espacio destinado a todo el alumnado? - joder, Ino estaba a nada de tirarle su puré en la cara a la otra.

\- ¡Ella no se refiere a eso, Ino-San! – intervino de manera alarmada Lee, no quería ver cuando la rubia le lanzara algo encima a su amor platónico por hacer enojar a la Namikaze. Su dulce corazón no soportaba esas situaciones.

-Yo les digo Lee - suspiro cansinamente el Nara. Pero, siendo sinceros, él era la única persona del salón a la que los gemelos tomaban en cuenta - lo que Sakura trato de decir, es que es extraño verlos después de que faltaron a las anteriores clases, además, ustedes no acostumbran a venir con nosotros a comer.

Fría y crudamente, pero con ellos debía de ser así, o si no jamás obtendría una respuesta adecuada. Naruto no era tan sagaz y cínico como para intentar tomarle el pelo, en cambio, su hermana era otro tema totalmente distinto.

Ella si era de temer.

Un ligero escalofrío de terror azotó su columna al recordar al otro Namikaze que tenía una actitud parecida, pero incrementada a la millonésima potencia.

El primogénito de esa familia era alguien con quien se debía de tener mucho cuidado, lástima que solamente pocas personas tan bien dotadas intelectualmente como él eran capaces de darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza siniestra y egoísta tras esa mascara de cortesía y perfección.

Bueno, al menos tenía la ventaja de ser alguien relativamente apreciado por los hermanos.

Eso ya era un gran logro.

Sin embargo, su poderosa mente no pudo evitar analizar el extraño lenguaje corporal que emitían los hermanos y la casi siempre ignorada Hinata.

Ahí pasaba algo extraño, una de las ventajas de su grupo de amigos, era que todo era siempre igual, pero está vez algo salía de lo común.

Kiba tratando de esconder a su perro entre su uniforme, sin saber que sus padres habían pagado a la escuela para que le permitieran ingresarlo y que los oficiales se hicieran de la vista gorda, vamos, que Hana no era tan cruel y los había convencido de eso.  
Shino con su extraño comportamiento silencioso mientras veía en su celular vídeos de insectos.  
Chouji devorando su comida como si fuera un indigente, algo demasiado irónico a su parecer.

Sasuke con su actitud de galán narcisista, intentando por todos los medios quitarse a las molestas enamoradas de encima.

Sakura, intentando matar con la mirada a Ino, o en otros casos intentando ser correspondida por Sasuke.

Lee, llorando internamente por los desplantes de Sakura y divulgando por todas partes la filosofía del maestro de deportes.

Neji, resoplando fastidiado ante el escándalo protagonizado anteriormente, mientras que su novia Ten Ten intentaba animarlo.

Sí, hasta ahí todo iba normal, de no ser por el hecho de que Hinata estaba totalmente colorada -bueno, eso _siempre_ era normal- lo extraño era que fuera justamente los gemelos los que se hubieran acercado.

Naruto rodeando con su brazo derecho los hombros de la chica, mientras que Ino tomaba asiento despreocupadamente a su lado y se colgaba de su brazo.

 _Eso sí era extraño._

¿Acaso había ocurrido algo en la fiesta de anoche? Fiesta a la cual, él tuvo pereza de asistir.

Joder, ahora se arrepentía de no haber asistido.

-Ohh, bueno viejo, simplemente hoy tuvimos ganas de hacerlo, la buena compañía siempre es un gran incentivo a pararse por aquí – contestó de manera divertida Naruto, como le estaba gustando esa situación- y por lo de la falta, estábamos arreglando unos asuntos familiares que requerían nuestra presencia -Dios, vaya que estaba disfrutando la manera en que Kiba lo taladraba con los ojos al ver como se acercó a Hinata, pobre iluso.

-¿Enserio? Porque llevaban bastante tiempo sin fijarse en ese incentivo – afilando la mirada.

¿Acaso Naruto y Hinata estaban empezando a salir? Esa era la única opción razonable que encontraba a esa situación.

-Lo sé, pero ayer lo encontré – _o más bien, lo encontramos._ Pensó frustrado.

No le gustaba estar excluyendo a Ino en ese momento, pero no podía simplemente llegar y reclamar a Hinata (porqué esa fue la única intención con la que fueron) como propiedad de ambos, aunque fuera así.

Simple y llanamente no podían.

Así que, repentinamente enojado ante esa verdad, dejó de lado los rodeos, a la mierda con la sutileza, jamás fue así y ahora no empezaría a serlo.

Por eso, aprovechando la ligera confusión de los demás, usó la mano que tenía encima del hombro de Hinata, para voltearle el rostro y plantarle un atrevido beso en los labios.

Todos, absolutamente todos los demás en la mesa entraron en un estado de shock ante lo visto, Hinata, la chica mojigata, la dueña de los sueños húmedos de la mitad de los estudiantes junto a Ino, la que siempre estuvo callada y distante, estaba en los brazos de uno de los chicos más controversiales de la escuela.

-N-Naruto-kun- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir al ser liberada por el otro.

¿Eso enserio estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Naruto la había proclamado como suya?

-…¿Qué? ¿Des-desde cuándo están… saliendo? – preguntó débilmente Kiba, para regocijo de los hermanos, que ese tipo tuviera en claro que Hinata jamás sería suya.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia _, cielo_ , Hinata, este lugar está demasiado lleno -dijo de pronto Ino, señalando despectivamente la gran cantidad de gente que había en la cafetería – según tengo entendido, el profesor de matemáticas no vendrá hoy por una enfermedad ¿Qué te parece si vamos a los jardines? – claro, esa pregunta era totalmente dirigida a su hermano, al cual se le iluminaron los ojos ante la idea de salir de ahí.

Jamás le habían gustado las multitudes, además, querían estar a solas con Hinata.

-Si Hinata, vámonos de aquí – pidió de manera amorosa Naruto, era hora de que la morena se fuera acostumbrando a su ritmo.

-C-Claro – dijo débilmente, incapaz de salir de su estupor, sin embargo, tuvo que aclararse la garganta al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Ino, casi lo olvida, le prohibió totalmente tartamudear – Chicos, si me disculpan – decía levantándose para despedirse con una educada reverencia.

No obstante, por dentro sentía que su corazón estallaría de emoción, definitivamente lo que necesitaba en su vida era la emoción que los mellizos le brindaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Wow Hinata, debo de admitir que por un momento pensé que te desmayarías a media cafetería -dijo juguetonamente Ino, mientras se tumbaba descuidadamente en el pasto, ese era su lugar favorito del campus, pues al estar detrás del último edificio, nadie solía pasearse por ese jardín – eso, o que alguna de las miradas de envidia te intimidarían, ya sabes – recordando con una suave risa la mirada de todos al ver como unos de los chicos más misteriosos y populares besaba a la hermosa Hyugga, sin duda, causaban bastante envidia en todos.

-Tienes razón, jamás me esperé eso – ella, por el contrario, se sentó cuidadosamente – no pensé que algo así pasaría.

-¿Qué cosa, preciosa? – preguntó Naruto, mientras recostaba perezosamente su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana - ¿Acaso pensaste que dejaríamos que anduvieras por ahí sin dueños? No queremos ocultar lo que sentimos por ti, vamos totalmente enserio – abriendo levemente los ojos para regodearse del sonrojo de _su novia_ – lástima que no pude decir que también eres de Ino -mientras se dedicaba a hacer círculos con su dedo en la pierna derecha de Ino.

-¡Pero no hace falta que lo digan, yo soy toda suya! – gritó de repente, no le gustó para nada la mirada culpable de Naruto.

Los rubios, por su parte, solo pudieron dedicarse a mirar de manera asombrada a Hinata, podía parecer algo demasiado cliché y cursi, pero esa sorpresiva confesión logró derretirles el corazón.

Vaya que esa niña podía llegar a causar bastantes sorpresas.

-Y nosotros todos tuyos, querida, somos los tres – dijo suavemente Ino, para rápidamente, jalar a Hinata del moño de su uniforme y pegar su boca con la de ella.

-¡I-Ino, nos pueden ver! – se alteró ante la acción de la rubia, y la risa de Naruto no ayudaba a calmar su humor.

-Ino, acaba de tartamudear – decía entre risas Naruto – Hinata, no te preocupes, absolutamente nadie viene acá, y tampoco hay cámaras, no tienes de qué preocuparte – tomando suavemente su mano para depositar un beso en ella.

-Bebé, tendremos que esforzarnos más en tu manera de hablar – le reprendió Ino, mientras que con su mano izquierda apretaba con algo de fuerza el seno de Hinata – No queremos que te dejé una sugestiva marca en tu lindo cuello ¿Verdad?

Y antes de que la pobre morena pudiera responder a eso, una traviesa mano se empezó a colar a través de su falda escolar, mierda, Naruto estaba sobando sin descaro alguno las piernas de la morena.

Sin embargo, la posición en que Naruto se encontraba no le permitía hacer lo que él quería, pues seguía boca arriba en las piernas de su hermana, así que se levantó, y decidió sentarse detrás de Hinata con sus piernas alrededor de ella, mientras empezaba a lamer lujuriosamente su cuello.

Sin embargo, esa no era su intención, así que sin ninguna piedad metió sus manos totalmente dentro de la falda dela Hyugga, y empezó a acariciar su intimidad de manera delicada, regodeándose ante la respiración alterada y la leve humedad que se estaba instalando en sus dedos.

-Tranquila, nena, nadie nos verá – dijo seductoramente Ino, mientras empezaba a acariciar los pechos de la morena – solo déjate llevar, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

Y con el libido elevado a mil, Ino metió su mano entre el cuerpo de los dos chicos, y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de su hermano, tenía una idea en mente, y moría por llevarla a cabo.

Así que sacó la erección de su hermano y dio la siguiente orden:

-Hinata, quiero que te sientes encima de Naruto y lo masturbes con tu trasero, tranquila, no te meterá nada… aun – dijo con malicia, ella se encargaría de que su hermano desvirgara a la Hyugga esa misma noche -solo ten cuidado.

Hinata estuvo a punto de chillar de vergüenza ante lo dicho por la rubia, pero la excitación que sentía en ese instante al sentirse así de expuesta con las manos de Naruto en su cuerpo, nublaron totalmente su juicio. Se levantó cuidadosamente la parte trasera de su falda, y conteniendo el aire de sus pulmones, se sentó lentamente encima del pene de Naruto, era una sensación extraña, el rubio le había bajado la ropa interior lo suficiente para restregarse entre sus nalgas, podía sentir lo húmedo de su pene y las ganas que sentía de que eso llegara más lejos, no quería simplemente restregarse con Naruto, _quería_ ser follada por Naruto.

Mierda, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan descarada? Tal parece que desde que los hermanos entraron en su vida.

Hinata se movía de forma, lenta, sin embargo, sus sentidos la obligaban a querer sentir más de Naruto, a mostrarse más sensual con él, así que, dejando la pena de lado, se dedicó a mover de manera bastante candente la cadera, sintiéndose extremadamente poderosa al escuchar los gemidos roncos que salían de los labios de Naruto.

Duraron así varios minutos, perdidos en la placentera sensación de Hinata moviéndose, hasta que de pronto sintió algo húmedo recorriéndole entre los muslos, al mismo tiempo que ella misma llegaba al orgasmo debido a que Naruto jamás dejó de masturbarla con los dedos.

Rendidos, solamente se dedicaron a regular sus respiraciones, todo ante la mirada atenta de Ino.

-Hinata, Naruto, vámonos, quiero ir a casa – ordenó de pronto la rubia – princesa, avisa que llegarás tarde a casa hoy por algún trabajo o algo por el estilo, pasarás el resto de la tarde con nosotros, en nuestra casa – mientras se levantaba del pasto y se acomodaba el uniforme, joder, necesitaba llegar a su hogar de inmediato, la excitación que sentía era casi incontrolable.

-¿Pero por qué? – dijo medio ida la morena, aun no era capaz de recuperarse del éxtasis de hace un momento, y ahora Ino le salía con eso.

-Porque querida, te haremos el amor en nuestra cama – dijo Naruto mientras le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja – te follaremos hasta el cansancio.

Ese fue su plan desde el inicio, como sabían que llegarían tarde debido a que tuvieron que acompañar a sus padres a un desayuno formal con unos socios, se perdieron la primera clase del día, lo bueno era que después de eso, Minato y Kushina partieron de nueva cuenta a Dinamarca… o algo así les habían dicho, la verdad no les interesaba mucho.

Lo único que les interesó, fue que tendrían la casa para ellos solos sin ningún tipo de interrupciones de parte de sus padres, los empleados eran algo más fácil, bastaba con darles el día libre y todos se marcharían.

Tomaron sus cosas, se acomodaron la ropa y se dirigieron al convertible color rojo de los Namikaze, y ese día, por primera vez Hinata se había saltado las clases, se había arriesgado a ser vista en medio de un jardín del campus, había declarado oficialmente ya no ser soltera, y, sobre todo.

Ese día perdería totalmente la virginidad.

* * *

Holiwis :3 ¿Cómo han estado?

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, la verdad me tardé demasiado en actualizar debido a que me perdí por otros lares XD

Joder, que ya toda la escuela sabe de lo que tienen Naruto y Hinata *0* pero, ¿cómo reaccionarán los Hyugga con eso? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo reaccionará Menma? Ya falta poco para saber su historia XD

Si te está gustando la historia, házmelo saber en un review, me motivan a seguir con mis locuras XD

Faltas de ortografía, dedazos etc. Disculpen, ya lo revisé, pero no confío en mi vista.

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
